smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pirate Crews
Here is a list of pirate crews that exist in the Smash Fighters Z universe. This list lists each crew's leader and which Devil Fruit they have eaten, if any. List Further reading: List of Devil Fruits. Shichibukai Main Article: Shichibukai The Shichibukai, also known as the "Seven Warlords of the Sea", are seven pirate captains who have a sort of "partnership" with the United Government, mostly to avoid being the latter's targets. Known Members *Captain Metal, captain of the Blackguard Pirates. *"Hawk" Galivan, lone wolf pirate. *Captain Syrup, captain of the Brown Sugar Pirates. *Cortez, captain of the Skull Pirates. *"Sir" Wart, captain of the Wart Pirates. *Captain "Coin" Yūrei, captain of the Dread Pirates. *Ursus, former Revolutionary. Yonko Main Article: Yonko As well as the Shichibukai, there is the Yonko, five powerful pirates with very large crews. Known Members *Kaptain Skurvy, captain of the Skurvy Pirates. *"Big Mama" Gateau Victoria, captain of the Big Mama Pirates. *Jonathan Jones, captain of the Red Shark Pirates. *Kouhai "the Beast", captain of the Thousand Beasts Pirates. Eleven Supernovas Main Article: Eleven Supernovas The Eleven Supernovas are eleven pirates who have managed to amass a large bounty from the United Government in their rookie year. Along with Mammoth Mogul, they are also known as the "Worst Generation". Known Members *"Massacre Soldier" Feiro, captain of the Sangre Pirates. *"Super" Mario, leader of Team Mario *"Shark Surgeon" Razor, captain of the Razor Pirates. *"Don" Ebony Hare, captain and don of the Banda Pirates. *"Straw Hat" Marine D. Raccoon, captain of the Marine Pirates. *"Amateur Girl" Plum, captain of the Golf Pirates. *Funky Kong, captain of the Funk Pirates. *Jet the Hawk, captain of the Babylon Pirates, formely the Babylon Rogues. *"Death Doctor" Zachary, first mate of the Sangre Pirates. *"Sonic Roar" Thrash, captain of the Thrash Pirates. *"Flaming" Grill, captain of the Grill Pirates. *"Bewitcher" Ebony, captain of the Black Cat Pirates. Others *Mammoth D. Mogul, captain of the highly notorious Mogul Pirates. The last of the twelve pirate crews in the "Worst Generation". *Sticks the Badger, captain/leader of Team Sticks, a hated crew. Marine is a Super Rookie and a fleet captain of the Super Grand Fleet. *Captain Blackeye, captain of the Blackeye Pirates. Clump is a washed up captain who lost his fame to the Eleven Supernovas, whom he vows to kill, aside from Mario and Razor. He is a fleet captain in the Super Grand Fleet. *Jack the Cat, captain of the Red Cat Pirates, rivals of the Black Cat Pirates. He is a fleet captain of the Super Grand Fleet. He is known for his dual personalities. *Spartan, captain of the Sparta Pirates. Spartan is a powerful gladiator pirate feared by many. He is a fleet captain of the Super Grand Fleet. *Norman, captain of the Viking Pirates, a crew of Viking warriors. He is known for deeply retracting apologies from others. He is a fleet captain of the Super Grand Fleet. *Captain Clump, captain of the Clump Pirates. Clump is a well known adventurous pirate captain. He is a fleet captain of the Super Grand Fleet. *Odin, captain of the Giant Pirates. Odin is a warrior giant. He is a fleet captain of the Super Grand Fleet. *Captain Blubber, captain of the Blubber Pirates, a notorious crew. He is a fleet captain of the Super Grand Fleet. *King K. Rool, captain of the Kremling Krew. Notable for being huge rivals to the Skurvy Pirates. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crews